william_and_stanfordfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beach Bash!
premise the team and Lightning Strike get invited to the capers beach house that's not what it seems to be. the episode begins with Robin and Tony swimming as an ocean beast attacks them and it even takes down Tony with one swing as the team and Lightning Strike are seen entering the Hawaiian Beach where Jana and Janice are seen in bikinis and sunglasses as Christopher is wearing a shirt and shorts and sandals as he's walking to the stage with his guitar and his band is wearing beach attire and are holding their instruments and walking to the stage too as the twins are seen cheering as he's embarrassed since he's dating them both. soon as he starts singing the song "security" the ocean beast attacks damaging Christopher as the girls rush to his aid to help him out and the ocean beast disappears into the pacific ocean. the team runs to them as Christopher's head starts to hurt really bad as Janice places an ice pack on his head and Jana asks if he's okay while using a term of endearment as he responds quietly with "I think so girls." as they then kiss his cheeks in joy of his survival and the monster then attacks causing the three to run outside and see the monster at first glance and run as the first chase scene song plays in the background. the three run into a beach house as the monster chases them into a bedroom as they soon are shown under the bed hiding as the monster walks away to chase the others and they escape as the song ends they then look for the others and they find them under the bed and they soon come out and greet them and everyone soon finds the monster's prints and look out into the ocean to find a knocked out girl who is recognized as Amanda Luanne and a flashback is seen of Christopher tied up and gagged by her as he screams and runs away to lock himself inside the beach house and hide the key in his pocket. Jana and Janice soon open the door and find him under the bed as they ask him to come out as he tells them to come in as they do just that and curiously ask "is she really your old antagonist Amanda Luanne?" as he says "yes" and pulls the covers down again and screams about every memory he's had with her as they then find a solution to help him get even with her as the others soon find him under the covers of the bed as the twins tell them that the girl was Amanda Luanne as they soon remember the fake antagonist known as "Mad Madelyn" as they get a sneaking suspicion about her as she strongly says "I'm innocent this time guys!" as everyone doubts it with knowing as how she chased and stalked him and he knows she's guilty as Jana and Janice show them the picture and Jana accidently reveals the truth of photo shopping the image in the background as Janice tells her to shut up as Christopher overhears it and runs off in fright and disturbance as the two then try to comfort him as he mentions about the pictures of him and them from each episode as they say they never photo shopped anything in those as he gets worried about their relationship as they apologize for that "secret" as the monster chases them around the beach.